


Finding Family

by Tranquil_Tevine



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_Tevine/pseuds/Tranquil_Tevine
Summary: Thrown from a life of comfort into one with barely any, Branwen was at the limit. But, she isn't as alone as she thinks.





	Finding Family

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic simply lurking in my documents, right in the middle of romancing him at the time :P

Letting the warmth of the campfire soothe her aching bones and chilled skin, Branwen Cousland remained stoic and silent on the outside but internally, it was a nightmare. A complete and utter nightmare. Within the space of a few weeks she was surrounded by the comfort of her family and now, she had no one. Her mother and father were dead thanks to that bastard Howe and she had no idea if Fergus remained in the world of the living or if he went to join their parents.

 

She was never a loud participant of the family, often choosing to listen to the teachings of others or to read quietly in a secluded area and if not that, archery practice and sparring with Ser Gilmore. The first time she'd met Howe as a child, her senses screamed danger. At the time she couldn't understand why but now that she was older, a child's intuition, she knew, was something to behold. She didn't know why at the time she felt this way for her father had trusted him but now that the truth came to light, it seemed he was the greatest fool of all, placing every ounce of his trust in someone only for them to turn around and throw it back in his face. Not that she could blame him, however.

 

And then, knowing that she was leaving her parents to die, Duncan recruited her for the Grey Wardens. She only wished more could have been done at that time. Talking during their journey to Ostagar, she rather liked him. He had a sensible head on his shoulders. However, after meeting the king and surviving the joining, both perished in battle against the Darkspawn due to yet another betrayal. She had barely got to know them before they too were gone from the mortal coil.

 

All this time, her mind had been on autopilot but now that they'd arrived at camp for the first time and everything had settled, the thoughts were beginning to overwhelm her.

 

Outbursts of emotion were rare, disliking the feeling of being vulnerable in front of another but she wasn't sure she could keep her composure this time. Chest feeling as though a weight was pressing down firmly upon it, she lay on her side beside the fire, staring blankly into the flames.

 

"Are you alright?" Rolling onto ber back, she gazed into the concerned face of Alistair.

 

"Silly question I know, but you can count on me. These past few weeks haven't been easy on either of us. " He took a seat beside her head, still lying on the ground.

 

"I-" Branwen started but stopped, sighing. "I will be. How about you?" She looked at him inquisitively, as much as she could lying face up anyway.

 

"Not as well as I'd like," He admitted, eyes clouding with sorrow. "Duncan was like family to me."

 

Family, Now there was loss she could associate with.

 

"Comfy?" He asked, smiling, perhaps trying to lighten the mood.

 

Some mischievousness lurked among her grief. Slowly, she shifted until her head was resting in his lap. "I am now," eyes twinkling, she gave a half smile. It was just then she came to the realisation just how muscular Alistair was beneath all that armor and that thought caused her heartbeat to quicken.

 

"Oh." Alistair stuttered slightly, a faint hint of pink colouring his cheeks before he awkwardly patted her on the head.

 

"I lost family too." She said sadly. "I know how you feel."

 

"I'm so sorry, here I am thinking of Duncan and you've lost perhaps your entire family." He sighed. "We'll find Howe and kill him for what he's done."

 

He looked at her, determined to help her as much as she had him, when he was startled to find tears silently escaping her eyes.

 

Aware that she was crying, she immediately sat upright, shaking off the wave of dizziness. "Sorry." She managed, turning her head slightly so as for him not to see her weakness.

 

Hesitantly, a warm large hand came to rest on her own.

 

"Branwen, it's alright." He spoke, in his usual kind manner. If he continued this way, she wasn't sure she could keep a lid on her emotions. Her hand balled into a fist beneath his as she tried to hold it in.

 

"I know you probably don't trust me, how could you after what Howe did to your family. But I'm here, if you need me to be."

 

Longingly and rather childishly in her opinion, she wished her father were here to hold her tight, call her Pup and reassure her that all was well. But he never would again and the world would never be right. Alistair was the closest person she had right now and she wanted to reach out for him, but fear of rejection held her back.

 

She was slowly descending into darker thoughts as faint trembles shook her frame.

 

Alistair could see how much of a toll this was taking on her. He could state with confidence that he was not good with women but pushing aside his own discomfort, he took the first steps. Altering his position slightly to face her, he gently reached out and drew her to his broad chest, loosely in case she wanted to pull away.

 

The sudden contact surprised her but since he initiated it, he wasn't going to reject her. With this thought, uncaring of appearances, she let her tears flow free, wrapping her arms firmly around his back.

 

"Please, don't leave me too." Her voice cracked as a hand carded through her hair.

 

Heart thumping painfully in his chest, he was filled with the desire to protect her from all which would harm. "I won't, I promise." He didn't want her to leave him, either. After Duncan, there weren't many people he could turn to, she was the closest thing he had to a friend, despite not knowing her for long.

 

The journey ahead would be rough, both Grey Wardens knew as much. But together, perhaps it would not be quite so arduous.


End file.
